State of mind
by EclispedMoon
Summary: Issy Swanson formally knowen as Bella Swan has a new state of mind,shes confindtent,and completely non-self-consious. She has a new love and a new life as a total RockStar. What will happen when she sees Edward and his sibling at her concert? BellaOCC BXO
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-if you didn't already guess I own nothing but the plot.__

_**Chapter 1**__  
__E.P.O.V__ -_ Alice had drug Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and I to yet another concert. What was this girls name again? Ah, yes, Issy Swanson-I winced. Way to close. I had heard Alice playing some of her music around the house before and it was mostly rocky type music, not my normal preference, but pretty good, this concert would be bearable, it always could have been worse, like Brittany Spears or something, why people liked her I have no idea.  
It's been 50 years since I left Bella-wince-in the woods that fateful day. I regret every second of it now. She would be turning 59 today, probably happily married with children, maybe even grandchildren-things she never could have had with me- just the way things should have been. This is one of the few reasons I don't regret my choice. Though, I constantly wonder if I did indeed, make the right decision. The lights dimmed, and people behind us began to scream-front row center, naturally- the music began and the spotlight came on.  
_  
I (B).P.O.V-___I was hurried into my first outfit by my sister and best friend, Demi, who touched up my hair as I made sure my clothes hung just right off of my marble body. My name is Isabella Swan, by now I go by Issy Swanson most of the time, I also went by Bella once, but that was a long time ago. Nowadays to put it simply: I'm a Rock Star. I have an awesome boy friend, Damon, who plays lead guitar, my brother Stefan on drums, Natalie, my other sister on bass, and I play the guitar as well. Our "parents" don't really do to much in the way of working for us, they for the most part just travel around with us like "parents" should, they're names are Alex, and Lisa. Both are strict and kind , but that's what we need is tow people that love us and can keep us in line.

I have a new life after that day in the meadow when Laurent attacked me. Forever 18, every women's dream right? Anyway, back to the present, and the whole Rock Star thing, I have a huge concert I'm about to play right now in celebration of my "19th" birthday, though today was actually my real birthday-September 13th- I should be turning 59, not 19.

"Let's go Issy! We're on!" called Stefan as he ran for his drum set.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-if you didn't already guess I own nothing but the plot. I will place the artist of all the songs listed beside the title in [square] brackets. Also any words I would omit or will be in [square] brackets any words I'd add to make the song true to a female singing will be in { these type} of brackets. I own none of the songs or lyrics used.__

_**Chapter 2  
**__I.P.O.V-_I ran over to the lift that would lower me down on to the stage. The music to my first song 'Angry Angel [-By Imogen Heap]' started it was always a good one to get the crowd amped up for the show. Just like that I was suddenly super-confident Issy Swanson-the Rock Star-as I began to sing;

_This is an obsession, a kind of aggression with himself  
It's the way he'll always be  
He loves to rebel to go against his ten commandments  
For him, that's just being free._

And he always will, get his thrills, the only way he knows how  
Well it might make you frown  
But he does the love, being that dove, roaming where he cares to go  
To a state of mind that no-one knows

Over there stands my angry angel  
And he's shaking his head, in disgrace of me  
Yeah over there stands my angry angel  
And he's frowning like hell, but I'm not feeling guilty

Over and over again, more and more for the pain  
To release himself, from this shell  
Time after time, you may glare at  
Him for the way he looks like something drawn up from hell

But that's just his cover  
From what is under it  
All his imagination, his  
Passion for a creation  
Which he has discovered,  
Uncovered a world, of  
Amazing sensations  
His own little nation

Over there stands my angry angel  
And he's shaking his head, in disgrace of me  
Yeah over there stands my angry angel  
And he's frowning like hell, but I'm not feeling guilty

I don't care,  
I'm flying

Over there stands my angry angel  
And he's shaking his head, in disgrace of me  
Yeah over there stands my angry angel  
And he's frowning like hell, but I'm not feeling guilty(Repeat chorus X 2)

"Alright, how's everyone doing tonight? I know I'm having fun and we're just getting started. As it's my special Birthday concert, I'm going to be sharing some of the stories behind my songs as we go along. Angry Angel is about Damon by the way, he was quite a rebel when I found him-still is. And for those of you who don't know Damon he is my lead guitarist, and also my boyfriend who I hope loves me." I teased him and stuck out my tongue like a 5-year-old.

"Aww, you know I love you, Babe!" He shouted back loud enough that the microphones picked it up and a chorus of awe's went through the stadium.

"Alright let's get to my next song; it's about a hard time I was going though. I was about 17 at the time. I was not confident at the time and was a relationship that, well din's work, and I thought back to all the promises that guy made me and this is what I came up with. This is 'Permanent' [-by Acceptance]."

_sometime ago  
I keep losing track  
over again  
all these promises  
wont turn golden  
until you touch them_

its permanent nothing is permanent  
its permanent we'll be watching your back  
following indecision's lasting for years  
indecision's lasting for years

sometime ago  
memories in my head are starting again  
speaking fast still moving slow  
running through the country  
maybe they will find me

its permanent nothing is permanent  
its permanent we'll be watching your back  
be watching your back  
following indecision's lasting for years  
indecision's lasting for years

like a river in Arizona  
dried up before you were born  
it's starting up again  
it's starting up again  
it's starting up again (we'll be watching your back)  
it's starting up again  
it's starting up again  
we'll be watching your back

its permanent nothing is permanent  
its permanent we'll be watching your back  
its permanent nothing is permanent  
its permanent time is pushing us back (following)  
permanent permanent permanent__

"Okay, this next one is about right after my ex dumped me, after the initial sadness I was _really_ angry that I was the last to know. This song it called 'Heels over Head' [-Boys like Girls]."

_I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
You were worth a hundred thousand miles  
But you couldn't stay awhile_

I got your [ little] brown shirt in my bottom drawer baby  
And your [ little] white socks in the top drawer  
You were always leaving your shit around  
And gone without a sound

Yeah I'm the first to fall,  
And the last to know  
Where'd you go?

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinkin' how you left me for dead  
California bound

I got a first class ticket to a night all alone  
And a front row seat up right by the phone  
'Cause you're always on my mind  
And I'm running out of time

I've got your hair on my pillow  
And your smell in my sheets  
And it makes me think about you  
With the sand in your feet  
Is it all you thought it'd be?  
You mean everything to me

But I'm the first to fall,  
And the last to know  
Where'd you go?

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinkin' how you left me for dead  
California bound

And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost  
Of what we used to be

You're burnin' bridges baby (burnin' bridges)  
Making wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby (burnin' bridges)  
Making wishes  
You're burnin' bridges baby (burnin' bridges)  
Making wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby (burnin' bridges)  
Making wishes

You're a chance taker, heartbreaker,  
Got me wrapped around your finger  
Chance taker, heartbreaker,  
Got me wrapped around your finger

I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
If I drive a hundred thousand miles  
Would you let me stay a while?

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinkin' how you left me for dead  
California bound

And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost  
Of what we used to be

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinkin' how you left me for dead  
California bound

And when you hit the coast  
Maybe you'll finally see  
And then you'll turn it all around  
And you will come back to me

_**(NEW SONG)**_

_Paper bags and plastic hearts  
Out belongings in shopping carts  
It's goodbye  
But we got one more night  
Let's get drunk and drive around  
And make peace with an empty town  
We can make it right_

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We wont hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight

Tonight will change our lives  
It's so good to be by your side  
We'll cry  
We won't give up the fight  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll think its just cause were young  
And we'll feel so alive

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight

All of the wasted time  
The hours that were left behind me  
The answers that we'll never find  
They don't mean a thing tonight

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight

"That last one was about escaping form my small town life and leaving it all behind for this! Which I'll tell you; I don't regret. It was called 'The Great Escape' [Boys like Girls]. This next one is about never forgetting the good times you've had it's not about anyone in particular, just all the people I've lost in my life-time. 'I'll Keep you Memory Vague' [Finger Eleven] is what's up next on the list." Demi ran out my acoustic guitar as compared to my electric I had on before and we started.

_this wont break your heart  
but I just think it could  
cause I haven't tried as hard as I should  
to separate you from everything I do  
but I would never wanna come between us two_

I'll keep your memory vague  
so you wont feel bad about me  
I'll say the things that you said  
sometimes so it reminds me  
I'll keep your memory vague  
so you wont feel bad about me  
I'll say the things that you said  
sometimes so it reminds me

now I'm thinking back  
to what I said before  
I hope your heart wont have to hurt anymore  
cause it's really not that sad  
from here  
because the moments I can feel you near  
they keep you close to me my dear  
and if they ever become to clear

I'll keep your memory vague  
so you wont feel bad about me  
I'll say the things that you said  
sometimes so it reminds me  
I'll keep your memory vague  
so you wont feel bad about me  
I'll say the things that you said  
sometimes so it reminds me

now you're gone away  
don't worry it's okay  
that you're gone away  
now you're gone away  
further then yesterday  
but you'll never leave these scenes  
my mind replays

I'll keep your memory vague  
so you wont feel bad about me  
I'll say the things that you said  
sometimes so it reminds me  
I'll keep your memory vague  
so you wont feel bad about me  
I'll say the things that you said  
sometimes so it reminds me

I'll keep your memory vague  
so you wont feel bad about me  
where in the world have you gone now?  
I'll say the things that you said  
sometimes so it reminds me  
where in the world have you gone now?  
I'll keep your memory vague  
so you won't feel bad about me  
where in the world have you gone now?  
I'll say the things that you said  
sometimes so it reminds me

Okay, so my next two kind of tie in together...sort of...okay not at all but anyway. The first is about my battle for Damon-which I _so_ won by the way. But the second is about my relationship with Damon and my relationship with my ex. Now, I know what you are all thinking 'YOU NEED TO GET OVER THIS GUY!' Now believe me I am, but I just wrote these songs to get out my emotions at the time and so happens to be some of my best work thinkyouverymuch. But here is 'Misery Business' [Paramore], and 'crushcrushcrush' [Paramore]." Demi switched my guitars again and we hit it.

_I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
it just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving.

Whoa, I never meant to brag,  
But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got what I wanted now  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

_**(NEW SONG)**_

_I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all_

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two of us is counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this

If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two of us is counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now

Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, honey (Hey!)  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, honey (Hey!)  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two of us is counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this  
No, oh

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two of us is counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this

"Okay, okay, I only have two songs left for you guys tonight. They are both about my ex, the first is about me deciding I really didn't need him anymore and the second is about what I felt like after the break-up, and probably would feel like if it weren't for Damon supporting me." It was so loud I didn't even hear Damon come up behind me.

"And I want to always be there for you, to support you, and to love you. Issy Marie Swanson, I promise that I will be whatever you need in life- a friend, a lover, a crutch- I love you more then anything. Will you marry me?" He was down on one knee hold out a gorgeous ring on a blue velvet box when I turned around after he started speaking. If I could cry, I would have been. I threw my self at him,

"Yes, of course I will!" Everyone awed, again, as we stood up and he slid the ring on my finger. I whispered in his ear, "I love you so much, thank you."

"I love you too Hun, more then you can know. Finish up you show." He whispered back. I kissed his cheek and turned back to the audience in front of me.

"Okay, this is officially the best birthday ever. Way, way, better then my shitty 18th Birthday. First you guys, then Damon, wow. Just wow. The next song it called 'Going Under' [Evanescence]"

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me.  
(Going under)  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real)  
(So I don't know what's real and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm...

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under

"Alright guys it's time for…" It was then that I saw him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-if you didn't already guess I own nothing but the plot.  
Gah! I know it's been too long for an update! I know there are a lot of mistakes! If you pick any up don't be afraid to tell me about them, just include the sentence and I'll fix it AS.A.P. As always reviews are lovely to get, but not necessary for updates, but I'd love to hear your thoughts flames or not!

_**  
**____**Chapter 3  
**_For the first time in 50 years I saw his face. Stupidly, I scanned his face for any indication that 50 had really passed. Of course I found no such indication, but I did find other things in those topaz eyes; Anger, confusion, pain, hurt, sadness, I though I even saw a flash of hope cross them but it was gone to soon to tell. I realized I had just stopped mid-sentence

"Right, time for my last song of the night. But I think I'm going to change up from the song I had planned. Robby? Bring out my piano please. This song isn't exactly new… but nobody my family and Damon included, have ever heard it. So, as I had said before I had a really had few months following this break-up, he was my first love, and left rather suddenly, Promising I would never see him again. Well looks like that's two promises you broke, Edward. So much for a clean break." I turned to my piano." This song is called _My Immortal_ (-Evanescence)."

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Demi and Stefan struggling to pull Damon out back. The very thought of who he was struggling to get to made me angry. Why was he here? At _my_ concert! I put all the more feeling into the lyrics.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
_And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me___

When I was finished, for the second time that night I felt like crying. It thanked the crowd quickly as they cheered. I started to make my way back to my dressing room as my mood lightened. I risked a fleeting glance at Edward on my way by where his family stood. All I could find on his face was sheer pain. Good. I smirked as Edward's eyes met my own. Call it insult to injury, but I decided to show him again just how much I moved on, just like he wanted, just maybe not the way he wanted, but we can't all get what we want can we?

"Where's my band at, we have a final bow to do?!" I called out brightly to them through the mic. "Damon, Stefan, Natalie, get your asses back out here!"

They came out cautiously Damon in the middle of them all, Natalie's hand on his arm. I knew they were confused as to why I would bring Damon back out here, assuming I didn't want him to rip Edward on half in front of all these humans. They then saw the glint in my eye as I skipped lightly to meet them grabbing Damon's hand and leading them all forward. That glint said trouble!

"Alright! Big hand for; Stefan, my drummer, Natalie, my bassist, and Damon my gorgeous Fiancée!" I grinned staring up at him, giving him a look that said 'make it good.' He bent down to kiss me, but it very quickly escaladed into a hot-made-out session, as 'Awes' turned into wolf whistles and cheering. I pulled away slowly keeping his bottom lip between my own till I let it go, smirking. "We'll finish _that_ later." I said low enough that only the mine and Edwards family would be able to hear. A low growl sounds out; I could see Edwards face out of the corner of my eye, furious was the only word to describe it. I could also see Alice's, she was a bit sad, but there was also a hint of proud-ness. The old me would _never_ have done anything like that. I once again said goodnight before the lights went off. I nodded to Alice, I wasn't mad at her of the rest of them; they were just doing as their brother asked. She nodded back, looking like she wished she wished she could do more then just nod. I did too. I really missed them all these years. I found my head of security once I was backstage. "Find Alice Cullen before she leaves give her this, "I handed him a folded bit of paper." She's about 4'10, black short spiky hair." I turned on my heel and went back to my dressing room where Damon was, I sighed as I draped my self over his lap, as my family discussed the show.

A.P.O.V- I nodded back to Bella, right as the stage lights went off she towed Damon of the stage with her. I was so proud of her- She'd clearly broken out of that ridiculous self conscious stage she had been in. I mean that stunt with Damon was brilliant! Edward growled as we filled out towards the exit. I didn't care he deserved everything he got tonight.

"Though I agree that did in fact deserve it Alice, you know _why _I did it." He replied to my thoughts. _A lot of good that did. She couldn't have been more then a few months older then when we left her. She looked the exact same. Inless you noticed something? _ I retorted in my head. He visibly winced and I knew he hadn't.

"Mrs. Cullen?" I turned around to a large man holding out a bit a folded paper. "Ms. Swanson sends her regards." He ducked his head as he handed it to me before taking his leave.

'_**Alice,**_

I really have missed you over the last 50 years, I would like to catch up and for you to meet my Family and Damon. Come to my club around the corner from here I'll be in the V.I.P section, tell them your name and they well bring you up. I won't tell you not to bring him because I know you will anyway. I'll warn you both now though, I _**have**__** changed, I'm not who you remember. Edward, one rule; Touch Damon, and well, you **__**really**__** don't want to know what would happen to that pretty little face of yours.**_

~Issy'

"Let's go!" I said excitedly, I was finally getting my best friend back after 50 years. I could tell Edward was debating form all the decisions going through the back of my mind. I passed on the general idea of the note to the others. But we all agreed, but Japer was reluctant

"I think this should be Edward's decision. He's the one it will affect the most, seeing as Bella is…unavailable now." He said

"Agreeable, but he's already made his decision sub-consciously." I said.

Edward sighed, "I really don't have a choice. Everything within me is drawn to her." He said hanging his head like love was some sort of weakness. Emmett could joke all he wanted but he knew he felt the same way about Rose.

We took off for Bella's club; I knew just what one she was talking about. I ignored the line up and walked right up to the bouncer and told him my name. He let us in and lead us through he packed club to a set of stairs that went up to a room that a balcony extended off of. He left us there where another bouncer stepped out of the shadow of the stair case. I recognized him as the one who had given me the note. "Ms. Swanson bids you all good evening, and wishes to thank you for coming. You are to make your selves at home here. The staff has been informed to treat you with top priority now and in the future. will come down to join you soon. Have a pleasant evening." I nodded to him as he blended back into the shadows. I looked up to the balcony and Bella was there leaning on the railing watching us. She swept her hand out in front of her gesturing to the club as if to ask if I was proud of her. I grinned up at her as Damon came up behind her wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck, before nodded slightly to me. We went and sat at one of the open booths. While waiting for her to come down. I caught sight of her descending the stairs a few minutes later, a cute silver –short- sequin dress on, Damon in tow, he had on a black bottom down with silver accents, he had the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, a few of their fingers were loosely laced as they made their way to us, I also noticed a few guards drift as to get better position to where she was. I quickly got up to hug her once she was standing front of our booth, she still hadn't let go of Damon hand, or he hadn't let her, one or the other, it looked to be the last as she glanced at him briefly, and he dropped her hand, but keeping one on the small of her back.

"I missed you!" I sang not letting her go. She laughed, "I missed you too Alice." I released her so the other also got up and hugged her one by one-even Rose. Edward shifted in his seat.

"What I don't get a hug from you too?" She asked him playfully. He was still unsure of how to react. I could see Damon was definitely not pleased with Edward though." I'm not mad at you anymore, Edward; I had my fun at the concert. I was a long time ago…but I'm over it. So where's my hug pretty boy?" She laughed, playful again. Then I seen something I haven't seen Edward do in 50 years, he smiled, really smiled, that infamous crooked smile of his, as he stood and hugged her.

I.P.O.V- "I'm sorry." He whispered simply in my ear.

"I know." I whispered back. I knew he wasn't lying it was written al over his face. We pulled away. Damon Immediately wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his body. "Everyone this is my Fiancée, Damon."

"Hello, it's good to meet you all." He said seemly reluctant to use the word 'all'. Alice bounced forward right away, but Damon didn't move from his spot behind me, only tightening his arms.

"Hi! I'm Alice; it's great to finally meet you. You sounded Russian, is that correct?" She said only slightly put out he didn't accept the hug she wanted to give him. He only nodded. She gave up on trying to hug him and just stuck out her hand to shake. He took it briefly.

Emmet came up to him next. "Hey man, I'm Emmet, good to meet you. You play some pretty sweet guitar." Damon smiled and they did the man hug thing above my head.

"Thank you." He Said. Jasper had a similar exchange.

Rosalie kept it simpler not moving from her spot. "Rosalie." Damon nodded once, moving his eyes to the last person.

"So I finally get to meet the infamous Edward Cullen." Damon said icily.

"Dam…" I pleaded with my eyes for him to behave. I knew he hated Edward for what he did to me.

"So I finally get to meet my competition." Edward matched his time.

I rolled my eyes, "Not much of a competition, kind of engaged here."

He snorted, "You used to cringe at the very thought of marriage!"

"And I warned you that I changed. That was the past Edward, things change." A warning woven through my tone.

"So I see."

Alice broke the stare down that had began between myself and Edward, "So, can you and Damon behave yours selves while I steal away Bella, err, Issy for a bit?" Alice asked them.

"Actually I think I'll just await her upstairs with my sister. Don't be long." He whispered that last part in my ear, before leaving a lingering kiss on my neck that made Edward bristle. Then he made his way back to the loft, I watched his departing back through the crowd till he was through the velvet curtains at the top of the stairs.

"Come on we're going to dance!" Alice squealed, dragging me on to the dance floor" So let me see the ring!" she said bouncing as I showed her my left hand.

The ring was beautiful It was made of white gold with one diamond in the middle, and seven smaller ones on either side of the large one inset into the band, in the inside there were 3 more and written under the was '_past present future'  
_  
"Oh my gosh…Issy, it's gorgeous! I'm jealous!" She stumbled over my name.

I sighed, "Alice its okay you can call me Bella, it was just at the time, I needed to change just as much as I had, at that point Bella just held too much pain for me." I spoke slowly.

She smiled at me and we danced to a few songs before deciding to go up to the V.I.P room. We gathered her family and headed up the stairs, I nodded at one of my guards as they open the rope to give us access to them. Damon met me at the bottom of the stairs, slinging an arm around my shoulders as we lead the way past our guards and into the lounge, where my family sat scattered around. Stefan, my older brother and his mate Demi on one of the couches, Natalie my sister was gazing out over the balcony. Alex and Lisa were with us more for the convenience and appearance then anything else and stayed home alone on these nights. Another coven that was visiting with us also was scattered around, Demitre, Matthew, and Jared, they were all gazing after Natalie. Since Nat didn't have a mate they tended to be all over her when they visited. I feel bad for her really, it's like Tyler, Eric, and Mike all over except these guys were good looking Germans.

I looked to my family, Natalie was Damon biological sister, they both have very dark brown hair its pretty closer to black, they're both tall, strong featured, and where Damon is quite muscular, Nat is very thin. Stefan has dirty blonde that's a bit shorter then Damon's, and is pretty even with Emmett in size he's Italian. Then there's Demi who is basically the Rosalie of brunettes she's from Spain.

"Stefan, Demi, Natalie? These are the Cullens. I knew them when I was human. Jasper, his mate Alice, Emmett his mate Rosalie, and Edward." I gestured to each with my hand as I named them off. Natalie growled at them, the only one of my family other then Damon who knew of my past.

Damon growled to her in Russian, "Если я должен быть почтительн после этого поэтому, то сделайте вас!"{If I have to be respectful then so do you!} She rolled her eyes at him.

"Оба из вас поступают!" {Both of you behave!}I snapped at them. We then began to argue-in Russian-_why_ they had to behave. This continued on till Stefan spoke.

"Don't worry this happens a lot and none of know what they're saying since they won't teach us Russian." He stuck out his tongue childishly at us.

It was Damon that rebutted, "Well Nobody said just because you taught us Italian that we had to teach you Russian. Did also ever stop to think about how they're our some conversations that we may not want our brother to understand?" He said staring into my eyes seductively.

"Ewww, Damoooonnnnn! That's a bad mental image for a biological sister to see, not to mention how I already under stand those conversations!" Natalie cried covering her ears.

"Is?" Damon said, "Can I talk to you for a moment?" I nodded, and he pulled me over to the corner and spoke Russian again. "Вы действительно как раз идете препятствовать им назад в вашу жизнь снова, как то?" {Are you really just going to let them back into yourt life like that?}

"Да, я.Damon, чего вы проблема?" {Yeah I am . Damon what's your problem}?"

"Вы вспоминаете чего вы были как тот день я нашел вы? Он был как вы жил через иметь ваше сердце быть сорванным из ваших комода, da внутри и дня вне. Вы умеете как muchpain они причинило вас? Насколько боли оно причиняет меня увидеть что вы любит то?" {Do you rememeber what you were like that day I found you? It was like you were living through having your heart ripped out of you chest dayin and day out. Do you know how much pain they caused you? How much pain it caused me to see you like that?}

"Я сказал вас, я над им Damon оно wasn' t все них, как раз он. Я имел мой реванш на согласии. То конец его. Я отказываю поспорить о ем с вами Damon. О'кей?" { I told you, I'm over it Damon. It wasn't all of them, just him. I had my revenge at the concert. That's the end of it. I refuse to argue about it with you Damon. Okay?}

"Отлично, только потому что я получают, что держу вас."{Fine, only because I get to keep you}

"Всегда и навсегда." {Always and forever.} I smiled and kissed him before returning to the others.

"See, Edward? I told you she could hold her own against him. She always wins." I gave Natalie a questioning look. "Edward was worried Damon was being mean to you." She smiled

I grinned" It's true, I have the boy completely whipped!" Emmett snickered. "Emmett don't pretend like Rosalie doesn't have you wrapped around her little finger too." I retorted on Damon's behalf.

Jared and his brothers walked up to me," Issy, thank you once again for your hospitality, once again it was great, as always. But I'm afraid we must continue on with your travels."

I nodded "Of course. You know your always welcome here. Be sure to stop in on your way back, Natalie enjoys your company." They told me they would as Nat glared at me.

"I hate you!" She said when they left.

"Awwe,little sister, you don't mean that! Because if you did it would mean you couldn't be my Maid-of-honor!" I said in a faked shocked voice. She squealed and flying hug/tackled me. If it weren't for Damon's arms around me, we both would have fell to the floor.

"Thank you Issy! Your right I don't hate you. There is nobody better for my brother!" I squeezed her tightly before letting go and turning to face a very angry Demi. Uh-oh.


End file.
